Fairies
Fairies are mischievous humanoid supernatural beings/creatures native to Earth that come in a variety of forms. Fairies are one of the most powerful supernatural creatures. They can only be seen by those who have been to their realm or if they choose to be seen. Throughout the world, fairies (or fays) are known for their timeless beauty and powerful magical gifts. The fairies are believed to be descended from supernatural beings from another world who came to this Earth to begin their civilization again. With so many different stories, legends, myths and fairy tales, it easy to see why fairies are said to be truly amazing magical creatures, with many skills. Fairy tales have inspired children for generations, and given each and every one of us, a glimmer of fairy magic to keep close to our hearts. They appeared as the "monster of the week" in the episode Clap Your Hands If You Believe, wherein it is revealed that they are the cause of UFO sightings, and other "extraterrestrial" encounters. There are many theories about the reason they abduct people - one of them being to bring people to Avalon so they can serve Oberon, King of Faeries. They also appear in the episode LARP and the Real Girl, as well as in Slumber Party. Powers and Abilities Fairies' powers, as they're known to come in "different shapes and sizes", are dependent on the fairy at hand, as certain types hold separate, individual powers. *'Dimensional Creation:' It appears as though Faeries are capable of creating alternate "pocket" dimensions, as seen by the plane of Faerie and the extra-dimensional nature of Hot Wings. It can be assumed that only particularly powerful fae or a number of them working in concert can create another dimension. *'Dimensional Transportation:' Fairies can transport themselves and others to other dimensional planes. Mortals and fairies of lesser power require fixed portals to do so, but more powerful fairies may cross dimensions at will. Powerful fairies can banish people to other dimensions against their will, though less powerful faeries appear to require consent. *'Electrokinesis:' Often confused with Photokinesis, the ability to produce light (a common power among Fairies), this is the power to conjure lightning and electrical currents. A highly dangerous power. This is evident when Niall confronts Nora and is seen to produce 'light' in the form of lightning. *'Illusion Casting:' Able to cast vivid and convincing illusions in order to trick others, as demonstrated with the illusion on the fae world, making it appear more appealing and beautiful. This ability is very similar to their shapeshifting ability if not the same. *'Longevity:' Faeries can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal beings, implying that they eventually face natural death. The age of 130 is said to be young and 500 is said to be halfway to being an elder. ("Gone, Gone, Gone") They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Upon dying, a fairy returns to their original appearance and their corpse dissolves into glittering dust. ("If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?") Faeries of the royal family can live extraordinarily long lifespans, with Niall Brigant being 5500 years old. *'Magic:' As Fairies are magical, they are able to perform magic. Fairies are incredibly powerful magical beings, being apparently "all about energy." This magic is far greater than any human that performs magic as faries are magical and have a more natural flow with the usage of magic. **'Spell casting:' Leprechauns have shown to make deals, like Crossroad Demons, to cast spells. **'Magic Reversal:' It also has been shown that they can break and reverse magic spells cast by witches. *'Oath:' When Fairies make an oath or promise the fairy and other person must touch fingers and a photokinetic light with come through the promiser's arm. If the oath is broken, great dishonor is brought upon the fairy and their clan and is thus considered an act of war. Faeries also make pacts signing the contract with their blood. This is called "blood on vellum." This is said to be the most sacred of contracts. *'Oneirokinesis (Dream Infiltration):' They are shown to be able to enter peoples dreams and converse with that person when fairies both entered their slumber. For a vampire, drinking large amounts of Fairy blood might trigger oneirokinesis. Fairies also seem to receive the dreams while they are in a coma. *'Photokinesis:' Faeries can and have the ability to generate, project, and control large beams of light and natures with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. A Fairy with this ability can channel nature through their body and can project it by morphing the light beams into a concentrated and powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day; blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. The ability has been described as "nature itself" and can be used offensively on humans, the two-natured (shifters and weres) and vampires, and can at least affect maenads. Photokinesis is the core feature of fairy magic and can be used for a number of purposes other than offensive blasts. Fairies can use their light abilities to sense things about other fairies, and seemingly render beings unconscious and return a person's consciousness. Most fairies use this ability to attack an enemy. They can even turn the energy into an explosive ball that they can throw at their enemies, somewhat like a grenade. *'Healing:' Fairies have the ability to cure broken or withered plants; wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases and restore the emotions and spirits of others. *'Psychometry:' Fairies can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. Through a connection to an object they can then enter the minds of those who were present in these areas. *[[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]:' Fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful humans. A fairy's true form can have variety's of forms they can be beautiful flower faeries to dryads who are the souls of trees. The forms fairies use are invisible to humans unless the person has been to Avalon, the fairy world, or if they choose to be visible. Their true form has been described as little beings covered in bright light that is painful for humans to look at. While the true form of a faerie is goblin-like with pale gray skin, pointed ears, long nose, blue-green eyes, long sharp claws and rodent fangs, fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful and attractive humanoids. Though they have a certain degree of control over this ability, by default they attune themselves to whatever the ideal of beauty is on the frequency of the dominant species of a particular dimension (that is, they appear as classically attractive humans while on earth). They can also change shape from being human-sized to being as tiny as a tennis ball which glows of bright light, or more like larger fireflies. *'Super Nova: A power unique to them, this enables a fairy to channel their light into a "super nova" like ball of energy. Upon explosion the energy will kill any vampire within range. *'Mesmerization:' Fairies can make humans do their bidding. The fairy only needs to have eye contact in order to seize your mind with a simple phrase or change in tone of voice. *'Chlorokinesis:' Fairies can manipulate vegetation. Fairies can grow plants to enormous proportions in nearly any environment, and use them as weapons that can grab and attack with vines and roots, grow or retract thorns. *'Superhuman Strength:' Fairies are much stronger than any human. They're strong enough to toss a fully grown human across a room with great force. They can launch humans across rooms with their bare hands easily, knock humans around by ramming into them, fling humans around and can throw humans around. *'Superhuman Durability:' Fairies can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Supernatural knowlege:' Fairies are much older and wiser than humans and even other supernatural creatures like vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters. However, their knowledge is vastly inferior to demons, angels, the horsemen, and even God Himself. *'Telepathy:' Faeries are able to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves (which means it excludes vampires) of each others minds and other peoples as well. They can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. If they concentrate, they can "turn off" this ability. If they focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as though glamouring. *'Invisibility:' They can only be seen if they want to be or by people who have traveled to their realm and returned. This ability continues to work, even after the fairy in question's death, meaning humans who haven't been to the fairy realm can't see their remains. *'Telekinesis:' Some Fairies can move objects with their minds. *'Teleportation:' Fairies can and are able to teleport at any given area from any location to another, like the fairy world and human world, in the blink of an eye. They can also take people with them. *'Translation:' Faries possess the ability to decode and translate elaborate ciphers in an ancient form of fae script. This may be a photokinetic technique rather than a separate ability, as Maurella refers to it as a "lost art". *'Apporting:' Good fairies can teleport people to places, as with Gilda where she able to send Gerry to Avalon. *'Soul Reading:' A Fairy showed the ability to tell if a person has a soul or not, just by looking at them. *'Flight:' Tinks can fly. *'Reality Warping:' Powerful fairies can manipulate reality, doing things such as manipulating space to imprison a person, or making a person mimic deaths, with no actual stimulus (much like hex bags). The fairy being known as the Wicked Witch was able to transform three freedom fighters into a tin man, a scarecrow and a cowardly lion. Weaknesses As with many other supernatural creatures, fairies have weaknesses that can be used to defeat them. However, none of these methods were proven to be able to completely kill them; the only way to stop them temporarily is banishing them to their realm through a spell. However the above isn't completely true: if a fairy is exposed to a very strong electromagnetic field for enough time they will lose control of themselves and explode, as Dean was able to kill one by trapping the fairy into a microwave oven, however as the fairy in question was very weak, its unknown what affect it would have on a more powerful fairy. *'Iron:' Fairies hate iron as it is proven to be harmful against them (even though it does not kill them) *'Lemons and Limes:' Lemons and limes are poisonous to fairies *'Silver:' This can be used against dark fairies--as they burn when they are touched with silver. *'Items that have multiple grains:' If someone pours any substance that has a lot of grain in front of them, they have to stop to count each grain one by one. *'Radiation: '''If a Fairy(at least Tinks) is exposed to intense radiation they will most likely explode, as seen the episode in the episode "Clap Your Hands If You Believe", Dean throws a tink in the microwave and it explodes. *'Sugar/Salt:' If someone pours salt or sugar in front of them, they have to stop to count each grain one by one. *'Cream:' They also love cream, which, like alcohol, intoxicates them. *'Sunglasses:' The only way to combat fairy Mesmer is to wear reflective sunglasses or not look them in the eye. *'Magic:''' Fairies can be summoned, bound and banished by magic, once banished they are unable to return, unless summoned again. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species Category:Types Category:Celestial Beings